headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Teen Wolf: Said the Spider to the Fly
Echevarria; Tony DiSanto; Liz Gateley; Tim Andrew; Mary Przybylski; Damon Jackson; Angela L. Harvey; Tyler Posey; Blaine Williams; Eric Wallace; Lindsay Jewett Sturman; Karen Gorodetzky; Joseph P. Genier | starring = Tyler Posey; Holland Roden; Shelley Hennig; Dylan Sprayberry; Linden Ashby; Melissa Ponzio; JR Bourne | previous = "Riders on the Storm" | next = "Raw Talent" }} "Said the Spider to the Fly" is the eleventh episode of season six of the supernatural action/comedy series Teen Wolf and the ninety-first episode of the series overall. It was directed by Russell Mulcahy with a script written by Adam Karp. It first aired on MTV on a special night and time; Sunday, July 30th, 2017 at 8:00 pm. In this episode, Scott McCall begins his new life volunteering as assistant coach at Beacon Hills High School. Mysteries abound as hordes of insects and rats begin festering throughout the town. Another Hellhound appears and escapes from Eichen House. Lydia Martin learns that something has escaped the Wild Hunt that wasn't supposed to. And Malia Tate desperately wants to go to Paris, but finds herself stuck in Beacon Hills. Cast Starring Guest Starring Notes & Trivia * Teen Wolf was developed for television by Jeff Davis. It is based on concepts originally created by director Rod Daniel and writers Jeph Loeb and Matthew Weisman. * "Said the Spider to the Fly" and "TW: Said the Spider to the Fly" both redirect to this page. * This is the first episode is season 6B, which comprises the final ten episodes of the series. * This episode was preceded by a half-hour special spotlighting the Top 10 moments in Teen Wolf history. * Actor Linden Ashby is credited in this episode, but his character does not make an appearance. * Actor JR Bourne is credited in this episode, but his character does not make an appearance. * This is the thirty-seventh episode of Teen Wolf directed by Russell Mulcahy. It is his third episode from season six and his first episode from season 6B. * This is the first episode of Teen Wolf written by Adam Karp. * As of this episode, actor Dylan O'Brien is no longer part of the main cast line-up. He makes guest appearances throughout the remainder of the season however. O'Brien is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Derek Hale makes a cameo appearance on a video screen in this episode. Actor Tyler Hoechlin, who normally plays the role of Derek, is not credited in this episode. He appeared last in the season four episode, "Smoke and Mirrors". * This is the first appearance of Nolan. * This is the first appearance of Tamora Monroe, who is the new guidance counselor at Beacon Hills High School. She is the replacement for Ms. Morell, who was the school's guidance counselor in season one. * This is the fifth and final appearance of Doctor Conrad Fenris. He appeared last in "The Last Chimera". * As of this episode, Natalie Martin is the new school principal of Beacon Hills High School. She fills the void vacated by Gerard Argent, as well as the unidentified individual who succeeded him after he became ill. * This is the first appearance of Halwyn, who is a Hellhound. He is the second Hellhound presented in the series. The first being Jordan Parrish, who also appears in this episode. * This is the twenty-fourth and final appearance of Natalie Martin on the series. Allusions * Reference is made to Hayden Romero in this episode. Hayden is a former student at Beacon Hills High School and the girlfriend of Liam Dunbar. They are currently attempting a long-distance relationship while Hayden is off at college. Liam is not handling it well. She appeared last in "Riders on the Storm". * Nolan makes reference to a previous incident involving a "large animal". The creature he refers to is actually the Beast of Gevaudan who attacked Corey Bryant and Mason Hewitt in "Maid of G vaudan". * Scott McCall's offer of duct tape to Liam is actually a reference to Stiles Stilinski. Stiles is known for always carrying duct tape around with him, and it is his go-to emergency aid whenever he is having mechanical problems with his jeep -- which is all the time, quite frankly. * Stiles Stilinski leaves Scott McCall a note, asking him to take care of his jeep. Stiles gave Scott his jeep at the end of "Riders on the Storm" from season 6A. Bloopers * According to Stiles from the very first episode, there are no wolves in California. So where they heck did all these dead wolves come from? Crew * Jeff Davis - Executive producer * Russell Mulcahy - Executive producer * Marty Adelstein - Executive producer * Ren Echevarria - Executive producer * Tony DiSanto - Executive producer * Liz Gateley - Executive producer * Tim Andrew - Executive producer * Jasmine Garnet - Production designer * Wendy O'Brien, C.S.A. - Casting * Jeffrey Gafner, C.S.A. - Casting * David Daniel - Director of photography * Edward R. Abroms, ACE - Editor * Erik C. Anderson - Editor * Dino Meneghin - Composer * Mary Przybylski - Line producer * Damon Jackson - Co-producer * Angela L. Harvey - Co-producer * Tyler Posey - Producer * Blaine Williams - Producer * Eric Wallace - Co-executive producer * Lindsay Jewett Sturman - Co-executive producer * Karen Gorodetzky - Executive producer * Joseph P. Genier - Executive producer * Barbara Vazquez - Costume designer See also External Links * * * * * * * * ---- Category:2017 television episodes Category:Verified